toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Moose Moosa Mooster
"I need a new lieutenant. You two have failed me too many times already!" —'Moose Moosa Mooster', "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion" Moose Moosa Mooster is the head of the Triple M Crew. Thus, he has a variety of minions working for him, and by piloting his UFO he antagonizes the Toy Island Crew for a still unexplained reason. History ''Toy Island'' Moose Moosa Mooster debuted in Season 2, in the first episode, where he arrives in his UFO at the last minute and announces to the islanders that he has finally found them and shall now antagonize them. Everyone is confused by who he is, and he quickly abducts some of the characters before escaping. His base is found in the next episode by Krinole and Huffy, among others, and it is destroyed, sending him and his minions flying. Later, he actually proposes to the Toy Island Crew a truce. However, in the episode after, Moose Moosa Mooster comes across Apollo's unconscious body at the beach and recruits him as his newly-appointed lieutenant. This proves to be a good move when they attack the Toy Island Crew and successfully kidnap Emperor Lakeet. Throughout the show, though, he continuously switches Clocksworth's and Apollo's job between lieutenant and janitor. Moose Moosa Mooster later tries to steal Toy Island's crops, but when all hope seems lost, he decides to take the quick route out and destroy them. Later, Moose Moosa Mooster hears about the arrival of the Spirits of Power and of Wisdom. He then kidnaps them and decides to harness their power, but his plan is thwarted when the Toy Island Crew barges into his base and is able to free the Spirits, who proceed to destroy his base. In another episode, Moose Moosa Mooster begins to feel that Apollo is past his prime as lieutenant. He tells Apollo to wash his face and refresh himself, before suddenly needing suggestions on the spot for an urgent matter. Clocksworth gives him some advice, although Apollo returns and tells him to do the opposite of what Clocksworth said. This results in their downfall and he is forced to demote Apollo. He then reinstates Clocksworth as his lieutenant, which proves to be a good choice for some time. Clocksworth helps devise the plan to steal the Toy Island farmlands, as well as staying by Moose Moosa Mooster's side when Apollo defects from the Triple M Crew. Moose Moosa Mooster appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph as an antagonist. He is the one responsible for the imbalance of the universe, as he has come across the Chords of Harmonic Progression after overhearing the Spirits' discussion in a previous episode. He has removed them from their shrines and plans to sell them for a fortune, although he is defeated by the Toy Island Crew and stripped of the Chords. Moose Moosa Mooster returns in the second episode of Season 3, and he ends up kidnapping a variety of characters, although at the end of each episode he is defeated and his prisoners are released. In "Lovers Kidnapped!" he kidnaps Ostreena and Mrs. Ladybug, and in "Flaggy's Gone Too!" he kidnaps Flaggy. The latter proves to be a smart move, as it lets him kidnap multiple other characters after he is not being constantly spotted. He later kidnaps Dr. Snake and Dr. Bun in "Doctors in a Cell". He reveals his new ship that he is able to use to sail to Toy Island and fire cannonballs at their shoreline. However, he has not used it since. In Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour, Moose Moosa Mooster meets Monsieur Bonjour and his armed forces. As he uses Toby as a shield he escapes into his UFO, but as they lift off they are shot down. As he escapes from the ruins, he is kidnapped by Monsieur Bonjour. He is later freed by his minions Butterfly Tigger and Prayer Bear. With the introduction of Monsieur Bonjour, the Triple M Crew is now seen in a much more comical light and not as serious as Monsieur Bonjour, although he still makes more frequent appearances. In the Toy Island play, Moose Moosa Mooster is depicted with a piece of cardboard, as the Toy Island Crew did not want to bother too much with the Triple M Crew's puppets. He is portrayed as being moronic, and he constantly messes up in even the simplest of tasks, such as drinking water. Moose Moosa Mooster later faces off against Monsieur Bonjour in a UFO fight, and surprisingly he is successful. He then frees the kidnapped Toy Island Crew members, but warns them to never speak of this again, as well as mentioning that he only did that because he thinks that he is in charge of kidnapping them. Moose Moosa Mooster later demotes Apollo again, but decides against replacing him with Clocksworth. However, he soon comes across Slush and makes him his new lieutenant. However, his childishness causes them to fail, and moments before blasting away, Slush returns to the Toy Island Crew. In the end, Moose Moosa Mooster decides to promote Clocksworth again. However, this causes a brawl to break out between them as Apollo is upset that Clocksworth is replacing him for the second time. Their fight is cut short when his lieutenants and most of his minions are kidnapped by Monsieur Bonjour and brainwashed. This causes him to work with the Toy Island Crew to rescue them, although they are unsuccessful. He is later saved when the females are forced to rescue them. In Season 4, Moose Moosa Mooster does not find the Toy Island Crew until the seventh episode, since they have moved to a much more distant Island compared to their last habitat. He also switches his lieutenants much more frequently, even multiple times in an episode, for comical effect. In the episode "Noodles Galore No More", Moose Moosa Mooster decides to steal the Noodles Galore Restaurant to secure himself a lifetime supply of noodles, although this causes the temporary quitting of Chef SpongeBob. Employing the same tactics he used to steal the Toy Island farmland, his UFO lifts the restaurant into the sky. In the end, though, he fails to take the restaurant. Later, during the Toy Island Crew's expedition of the Island, Moose Moosa Mooster ambushes them, forcing the other characters to rescue them. Moose Moosa Mooster becomes fed up with Apollo and ends up firing him. This causes the eagle to temporarily join the Toy Island Crew, although he later decides to embark on a solitude journey. However, Spirit Bear disguises herself as the eagle in the next episode, and this marks the return of Monsieur Bonjour in Season 4, as well as Apollo's return to the Triple M Crew. Moose Moosa Mooster lends his UFO-piloting prowess to the Toy Island Crew in order to help them tail behind Monsieur Bonjour and travel from island to island searching for their base. Moose Moosa Mooster later shows up attempting to ruin the Toy Island festivities, although he is sent away. He returns that evening but he is sent flying when Dory shoots a firework at his UFO. Moose Moosa Mooster appears in "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion" where he is seen demoting both of his lieutenants to janitors. Looking for a new lieutenant, he stumbles upon Flaggy, whom he cannot remember. After hearing that Flaggy used to be in the Toy Island Crew and knows their weaknesses, he hires him on the spot and heads to Toy Island to wreak havoc. However, Flaggy's nervousness causes him to seize up on the spot, and Moose Moosa Mooster's UFO is halted by the Spirit of Wisdom. The engines end up overheating and they are sent flying. Moose Moosa Mooster returns in Season 5 in the sixth episode, where his new lieutenant is able to show off his plans. In the next episode, he plans to attack the Toy Island Crew but stops himself after seeing his brother Moosey Moosala Mooster resting on vacation. Choosing not to do anything, this causes their downfall and they are sent flying again. He later tries to ruin the palace-warming party, although he is sent flying by the monkey twins' combined efforts. Moose Moosa Mooster later shows up in "Formulating a Plan" as Flaggy hatches various schemes, each time showing up in his thinking process. As he attacks the islanders, he is intercepted by Madame Tigre and finds himself stuck in a jail cell with Apollo, Flaggy, and Toby. He is later rescued by the rest of his minions, and although he commends Clocksworth for his work in rescuing him, he refuses to promote him. Moose Moosa Mooster later tries to interfere with Jane's scientific research, but is defeated by her advanced technology. He later shows up in "Beach Raid" as he tries to ruin the Toy Island Crew's festivities, although he finds himself flying through the air again. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Moose Moosa Mooster and his crew appear in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island!, though they appear in less episodes than they do in other seasons. He maintains his interest in kidnapping members of the Toy Island Crew, and his constant switching of Clocksworth and Apollo as his lieutenant is used as comic relief some more. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Moose Moosa Mooster appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as the penultimate boss. He is faced within his spaceship, and he attacks by shooting lasers from his ray gun and by using his laser sword. He can also ram into Krinole with his antlers. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Moose Moosa Mooster is an unlockable playable character in Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island. He is unlocked by clearing Krinole's story mode. He is heavy and slow but his attacks are quick, thanks to his laser sword. His story mode involves him trying to find the parts to fix his UFO's engine. Moose Moosa Mooster fights using his laser sword and other various contraptions. His moves with his laser sword combo very well together, although they are a bit weak. His regular special is Ray Gun where he shoots with his ray gun. His side special is Antler Ram where he charges up and dashes with his antlers. His up special is Laser Hook where he shoots a plasma hook from his ray gun. His down special is Sensitive Bomb where he places a motion-sensing bomb on the ground that explodes when an opponent moves near it. His Final Smash is UFO Barrage where he jumps into his UFO and shoots at the stage. Moose Moosa Mooster returns as a playable character in Friends' Kombat II, although he is playable from the start. He remains unchanged from the last game. Moose Moosa Mooster is a default player character in Friends' Kombat: United. His attacks using his laser sword have a slightly longer reach, and he uses his laser sword for many more attacks now. Laser Hook can also no longer be blocked from reaching the ledge. ''Friends' Hockey'' Moose Moosa Mooster is a default playable character in Friends' Hockey. He is a Power type character, so he excels in power while he lacks in aiming. His Power Shot is UFO Blast where his UFO shoots lasers onto the rink, hurting opponents, before he shoots at the goal. ''Curtis Ball'' series Moose Moosa Mooster is a playable character in Curtis Ball Tournament where he is available from the start. As a Power type character he excels in Power and Attack, as well as Dodge. However, he has poor Defense and Reach. His special ability is Spaceship Blast, where he uses a remote control to control his ship and fire at the stage, Stunning all who get hit. His friend ability is Jetpack Ride, where he grabs a friend and flies into the sky, giving his friend a good shot on goal. Moose Moosa Mooster returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as a default character. Being classified as a Power type player, he boasts good Power and Attack in exchange for low Air Time; the rest of his stats are rather balanced. For his campaign condition, he intends to participate up to the national tournament level to earn a hefty sum of prize money. ''Toy Island Party! Moose Moosa Mooster appears as a boss and rival in ''Toy Island Party! His boss minigame is called Jet Booster Mooster, which involves him participating in a UFO race against the players. He also appears as a rival in the Villain Safari mode. ''Friends' Racing'' Moose Moosa Mooster is a default playable character in Friends' Racing. As a middlweight character he drives medium sized karts. He also gives a slight speed bonus and a slight weight bonus. His personal course is Triple M Base, which takes place inside his base. He also has a kart body based off of his UFO called the MooseFO. It has high speed, weight, and off-road, medium drift, and poor acceleration and handling. ''Friends' Baseball'' Moose Moosa Mooster appears in Friends' Baseball as the captain of Moose Moosa Mooster Crooks. ''Toy Island Golf'' Moose Moosa Mooster appears in Toy Island Golf as a default player character. His maximum drive is 263 yards. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Moose Moosa Mooster is a default playable character in Friends' Volleyball Blast. He is Powerful, having good shot power but poor team skills. His Special Spike is UFO Shot, where he calls for his crew to use their UFO to shoot at his opponents' field. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Moose Moosa Moosters are in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter ''as playable characters. Compared to the regular Moose Moosa Mooster, the Yarn Moose Moosa Mooster is made entirely of knitted wool, and he has buttons for eyes. As well, he equips a utility belt. Moose Moosa Mooster has average stats all around, but he leans towards attack power and stamina over running speed. His '''Ray Gun '''is an average weapon with a decent firing rate. His secondary attack lets him use his Antler Ram, which is a powerful close-range attack. The Moose Moosa Mooster amiibo is part of Wave 2 of the ''Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle doubles Moose Moosa Mooster's running speed and the power of his Ray Gun for 30 seconds. His special costume decks him out in a vintage police officer uniform. ''Toy Island Tennis Moose Moosa Mooster is a player character in Toy Island Tennis. His default partner is Flaggy. He is a Power type character, boasting increased shot power in exchange for lower movement speed. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Moose Moosa Mooster appears in Toy Island Sports Fest as a Power type player, and is available in all sports. He has high power and average stats elsewhere. As a computer player, he plays as a Pragmatist, aggressively engaging in competition at all times. He can be seen spectating on Dino Stadium. He has two player cards, one of bronze rarity and the other of platinum rarity, depicting him in his UFO, titled "M.M. Mooster (UFO)". Character Moose Moosa Mooster's personality is very similar to Emperor Lakeet's. Both have a whole slew of minions that follow their orders, and when they are dissatisfied by the job they yell at them and make their changes. However, Moose Moosa Mooster has no silly side when compared to Lakeet. However, sometimes he fails to think logically, sometimes rushing Clocksworth to get the plan out or not heeding Apollo's advice. Moose Moosa Mooster also shows that he is willing to team up with the Toy Island Crew against a greater enemy, although he states it is because he is the only one who can hurt the Toy Island Crew. In the Toy Island play, Moose Moosa Mooster is portrayed as an idiot, and although he sometimes can act childish, his personality in the play is of course exaggerated. Appearance Moose Moosa Mooster has brown fur all around his body. He has black eyes, an orangey nose, and green antlers. Trivia *In 2007, Moose Moosa Mooster was voted as the cartoon character with the most hilarious name. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Triple M Crew Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Rivals Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters